1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method in which a liquid is deposited onto a recording medium and the deposited liquid is fixed to perform recording.
2. Related Art
In conventional practice, inkjet printers are widely known as recording apparatuses which perform recording by depositing a liquid onto a recording medium. This type of printer performs printing (image formation) on a paper (recording medium) by ejecting ink (liquid) supplied to an ink ejection head (a recording unit) from nozzles formed on the ink ejection head.
Recently such printers include those in which after the paper is conveyed intermittently and the printing process has been performed, a fixing process is performed and the printed contents are fixed, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-291382, for example. Specifically, in this printer, the printing process is performed on the paper by repeating an ink ejection process in which an ink ejection head is moved back and forth in a scanning direction orthogonal to the conveying direction of the paper while the paper has stopped being conveyed, and a paper conveying (intermittent conveying) process while the ejection of ink has been stopped. The paper on which the ink has been deposited is continuously conveyed downstream in the conveying direction and the fixing process is performed.